Amycus Carrow, The Death Eater
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Ao passar de um tempo ele foi-se habituando tanto que… finalmente chegou num certo ponto em que, embora fosse errado, ele podia dizer que gostava do que fazia.


**Amycus Carrow, The Death Eater **

Era um dia especial na casa dos Carrow.

Era o dia em que os gémeos iam conhecer Lord Voldemort.

O Sr. e a Sra. Carrow e seus filhos gémeos de 15 anos, a menina Alecto e o menino Amycus, estavam juntos na sala de estar.

- Estou tão ansiosa..! – Alecto suspirou.

- Calma minha filha.. é só mais um pouquinho. – Seu pai disse.

- Eu não estou nada ansioso. – Amycus comentou.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso Amycus, não há mais discussão. – Sua mãe entreviu.

- Mas vocês não percebem pois não? Eu não quero ser um Comensal da Morte..! N-Ã-O Q-U-E-R-O! Eu só quero ter uma vida normal.. aproveitar meu tempo com a minha namorada.. acabar Hogwarts.. trabalhar… casar.. ter filhos.. não ficar minha vida inteira ao serviço de um homem como esse… como Voldemort. – Disse o garoto.

- Sua namorada como assim? Quem? – Perguntou sua mãe.

- Aimeé. – Ele respondeu.

- Eu já falei para você terminar logo com essa vadia. – Ela disse seriamente.

- Não chame ela de vadia. – Amycus cerrou os dentes.

- É exactamente o que ela é Amycus. – A mãe continuou.

- Eu concordo. – Sua irmã falou.

- Cala a boca Alecto..! – Mandou ele.

- Você tem de acabar imediatamente com essa garota filho. – Disse o pai.

- Só por ela ser nascida muggle? – O menino perguntou.

- E não só, mas sim, esse é um dos motivos. Não sei se você já reparou, mas você é um Carrow..! Um Carrow, Amycus! Nós temos dinheiro.. nós temos poder.. e temos dignidade. Um Carrow não se dá com sangues de lama, só puros sangues. – Sua mãe explicou.

- Não chame a Aimeé de… disso. – Disse Amycus.

- Chamo sim, é a realidade. – Retorquiu a mãe.

- Eu não o admito. – Falou ele.

- Quem tem de admitir ou deixar de admitir algo aqui, sou eu e seu pai mocinho, não você. – Ela disse, apontando o dedo para ele.

- Papai, mamãe, está quase chegando a hora..! Se ele vier na hora que disse só faltam 10 minutos..! – Alecto disse.

- Lord Voldemort sempre chega a horas. – Afirmou seu pai.

- Vê Amycus? Vê sua irmã? Você devia era seguir o exemplo dela. Alecto tem orgulho no que vai fazer, orgulho de seguir Voldemort. E é assim mesmo que deve de ser. – Sua mãe disse.

Sem dizer mais nada, Amycus apenas bufou, e virou costas enquanto o ego de sua irmã parecia aumentar ainda mais.

- Você nunca mais vai suspirar de aborrecimento Alecto. – O pai continuou.

- É mesmo papai? – Ela perguntou.

- Assim que você e seu irmão se tornarem dos nossos.. Voldemort vos dará com certeza uma missão..!

- Mas já? – Os olhos da garota se esbugalharam.

- É verdade. – Disse ele.

- Magnífico..! – Alecto sorriu.

De repente, alguém apareceu no meio da sala.

- Meu senhor… - Sr. e Sra. Carrow logo se vergaram.

- Charlie.. Agatha.. que bom vê-los..! – Voldemort disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para eles se levantarem. – E eu pressuponho que talvez.. esses sejam então os vossos filhos.

- Sim meu senhor. Esses são a Alecto… - Começou Charlie, apontando para a garota magra, de cabelos pretos.

- E o Amycus. – Agatha terminou a frase do marido, apontando para o garoto, que era magro também, uns centímetros mais alto que a irmã, e de cabelos pretos.

- Senhor.. – Alecto fez uma pequena reverência.

- Eu tenho o palpite de que nos vamos dar muito bem.. Alecto. – Voldemort falou. – Agora.. Amycus não é mesmo?

- Sim. – Ele confirmou.

- Quantos anos mesmo? – Perguntava o Lord.

- 15 anos. – O garoto respondeu.

- Boa idade para começar. – Disse Voldemort.

- Eu não acho. – Amycus falou.

- Como disse garoto? – O Lord das Trevas perguntou.

- Eu disse.. que eu não acho.. aliás, por mim não começava isso nunca. Não estou do seu lado. – Afirmou Amycus.

- Eu acho melhor.. você ir ali disciplinar um pouco seu filho Agatha.. na minha opinião ele está sendo muito insolente.. e minha paciência para garotos insolentes não é muita, acho que você pode ter uma ideia.. – Dizia Voldemort em tom de aviso.

- Claro senhor. Desculpe. – Agatha puxou Amycus para um canto.

- Ouve aqui.. você tem 15 anos, é menor de idade. Por isso mesmo, você me obedece a mim, e obedece seu pai. E eu estou dizendo que você vai fazer isso. Por isso quando voltarmos para ali, vai falar com modos e pedir perdão a Voldemort. Você vai ver… com o tempo vai se habituando a essa aventura toda… e você vai começar a gostar, acredita. – Disse ela.

Amycus suspirou derrotado.

- Ouviu bem o que eu disse mocinho? – Perguntou a mãe.

- Ouvi. – Ele respondeu.

- Então vamos. Anda! – Sua mãe o empurrou.

Quando chegaram na beira de Voldemort, Amycus chegou-se na frente.

- Desculpe senhor… pelo que eu disse e como falei.. eu acho que estou um pouco nervoso só. – Ele disse.

- Tudo bem.. dessa vez passa… mas têm de saber agora que eu não admito muitas vezes essas coisas.. – Voldemort falou. – Mas bem.. ultrapassando isso.. como sabem hoje vão se juntar aos Comensais da Morte.. vão se juntar a mim. E para isso vocês terão de ter isso no vosso braço.

Ele puxou a manga para cima e mostrou sua Marca Negra.

- Que demais..! – Alecto disse entusiasmada.

- Gosto da atitude..! – Falou Voldemort. – Se chama a 'Marca Negra'. Vou fazer isso no braço de vocês hoje, e amanhã eu convocarei uma reunião com vocês quatro e com os outros comensais para eu.. distribuir algumas missões.

- Eu vou primeiro fazer a Marca Negra..! – Alecto falou. – Se.. puder ser é claro..

- Pode, é claro. Venha cá Alecto. – Voldemort a chamou.

Uns segundos depois, tudo que se ouvia naquela casa eram gritos femininos. Os de Alecto.

- Dói tanto… - Ela falava.

Amycus olhava aquilo de olhos arregalados. Doeria assim tanto?  
A seguir a sua irmã, foi a vez dele. Agora sim ele podia testemunhar, aquilo doía realmente demasiado.

No dia seguinte, na tal reunião, ele se deu conta.

É, ele não queria estar ali, ele não queria fazer parte daquilo. Mas a verdade, é que já não havia volta a dar, estava feito.

E ao longo dos anos, ele começou a perceber a perspectiva de sua mãe, e que o que ela havia dito era verdade.

Ao passar de um tempo ele foi-se habituando tanto que… finalmente chegou num certo ponto em que, embora fosse errado, ele podia dizer que gostava do que fazia.


End file.
